Talk:Great Weapons
Do we know they choose their wielder? Or do we just think so? In chronological order: *We don't know when and how Sethra acquired Iceflame, or vice versa; nor its powers, beyond "embodying the power of Dzur Mtn." (approx. quote) and keeping her in touch with it wherever she is. *Morrolan dreamt of a black wand, and Sethra gave him the sword. *After Vlad caused Pf to be revealed, StY grabbed it. She asked Vlad to arrange a trade with Aliera, who "traded" in her own way. *Vlad and Teldra were friends, and she may have been the closest person to him beyond his family, Aliera, Morrolan, and Sethra. (Well, maybe Kragar.) Gs was created in his hand and mind from her and Spellbreaker and a powerful M'ti dagger. So: choose? Aliera says Pf chose her, but we all know how assured she is of her rightful place at the center of the universe (looking around quickly to make sure she's not listening). I don't think we have any evidence. -- Mark Mandel, July 24, 2005 Hmm. You have a good point, although it seems likely that they do. *Aliera claimed that Pathfinder acted to find her. She may think she's the center of the universe, but she is an expert about sorcery. *And Pathfinder may have enabled Barritt to gain power, but it made no attempt, as far as we could tell, to preserve him. Neither does it seem StY was aware of its powers. Pity that the circumstances of Godslayer's recreation are so ambiguous. In any case, I've changed the wording. - Rook hmm *Didn't StY grab the sword before it was revealed, and when it crossed swords with Blackwand in Vlad's house, then it revealed itself? *And didn't Morrolan say to Sethra, 'I had this dream about this black wand', or something of that matter, and she goes and gives him Blackwand? *Also, I assume that the weapons don't just blindly love whomever they serve (see Baritt) and that Teldra chose Vlad because **He made her into a GW **Morrolan was dead at the moment **Morrolan already had a GW GWs Mate For Life Re: the point that Teldra chose Vlad because Morrolan (aside from being dead) already had a Great Weapon--do we know that a single person can't have two Great Weapons? Or more? Sethra--we need a terminology here, one word for having in one's possession but not bonding with, one word for the Great Weapon-person relationship that seems to form. Sethra had Blackwand but had not bonded with it before she gave it to Morrolan? Or can we definitively say that she had not bonded with Blackwand? Inversely, can a Great Weapon only have one person? I mean, leave alone the idea of Great Weapons having harems for a moment--consider them as potential serial monogamists. Great Weapons exist a lot longer than people. Did Blackwand have a person before Morrolan? Did Pathfinder have a person before Aliera? Or does each exist solely for its one single special soulmate, never bonding with anyone until their chosen one is born and comes to find them (and pulls them out of a stone) and then, once having found their person, never lets them die ever like Sethra? Is Iceflame potentially responsible for a) Sethra living a damn long time before dying and b) becoming undead after that? I want a "Great Weapons Mate For Life" T-shirt. In the last couple hundred years (two hundred forty-odd, since the Interregnum or thereabouts), three Great Weapons have found their people (Blackwand, Pathfinder, Godslayer). These seems like a fair clump considering the length of Dragaeran history and that there's only 17 of the things. To me, this implies that either Great Weapons find new people when their old people die, or that we are entering a shiny, special era in which all the Great Weapons are finding their single, special soulmate they've been searching for through the centuries, in some kind of lead-up to the ultimate battle against the Jenoine, or something. --jmtorres Considering that the number is now four Great Weapons (with Zungaron), I would agree with the latter view. ST 21:12, March 13, 2011 (UTC)